Light in the Darkness
by animefreakproductions5
Summary: Lucia Tanaka, liked to be called Luce, is just an ordinary middle schooler attending Azumano Middle School along with her best friend Daisuke Niwa who longs to be different and stand out from everybody else. The only thing Luce wants to do is get close to the class recluse, Satoshi Hiwatari. But the more she gets closer, the farther he shies away. And she can't figure out why.
1. In the Dark

**A/N:  
Please note: It is pronounced Lu-Cee-Ah. It's the German way and I chose that for a reason. It is not like the American way of saying it like Lu-Sha.  
Bear with me, I love the name. Enjoy the read, guys. I totally should be study for Psychology right now... if I don't know it... I'm not gonna learn it now.**

* * *

Lucia Tanaka patiently waits outside her best friend's house as she does every morning before school. With a swift movement of her hand, the 14-year-old middle schooler flips the loose strands of thick, raven-colored, classic-length hair to her back with the rest. Still, the left side of her face remains covered by her bangs. Luce gives a slight wave as Daisuke Niwa, her friend, crashes through his front door, a piece of toast still hanging out of his mouth.

"Make sure you're back here no later than 27 seconds past 4:52 p.m., otherwise something bad might happen!" Dai's mother, Emiko, yells out their balcony window, "I don't care if she agrees to go out with you!"

Luce giggles as Daisuke freezes in embarrassment. She did happen to say that loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear.

Daisuke sputters, "H-how'd you know about that?!"

"I'm your mother, you can't hide these things from me!"

"No way!"

"Risa Harada, right? One of those twins?"

As Luce loudly laughs, Daisuke flushes red. He sends a glare to his best friend then mumbles, "Jeez, Mom... way to embarrass me..."

Emiko presses on, still shouting at the top of her lungs, "She's the younger one, isn't she?"

"BYE, MOM!" the scarlet-haired boy screams, taking off down the street and past Lucia.

His mother calls out, "Have a good day, you two! Luce, make sure he stays out of trouble!"

Luce grins and nods while waving her goodbye before following after Daisuke. Being a long-distance runner gave her an advantage. She could have made the cross-country or track team, but sports were never really of any interest to her. The raven-haired girl catches up with her best friend, who slows his pace so the two can casually walk and chat.

"Happy birthday, Daisuke!" she greets.

"Thanks, Luce!" Daisuke says excitedly, "This is it! Today, I go from being quiet, harmless little Daisuke Niwa to 'ya know, he's kinda cool' Daisuke Niwa!"

Luce chuckles and teases, "Oh? And why hasn't little Daisuke Niwa informed his best friend in the entire world, Lucia Tanaka about this sudden change?"

"Luce, you're so mean! It'll definitely work!" Daisuke pouts.

"Hee hee, I'm only kidding! Good luck!" the girl chirps with a usual, bright smile.

As the duo climb up the stairs leading to the trolley the conductor announces, "Last call, loading all passengers. The train will be leaving shortly."

"Aaaah! Wait for us!" Daisuke and Lucia cry as they clamber up in a panic.

The operator smiles. He's fairly familiar with the two children. They're actually quite early today. The man soothes, "Ah, Daisuke, Lucia. There's no need to run, you two will make this one."

"Thank you!" they beam as they pass through the gates.

Daisuke turns to his trusted friend, laying out his plan again, "Next stop is Miss Harada's. First. I'll say, 'good morning,' then I'll make everyone step aside to give her room. When the train starts to roll, our eyes will meet, and then, when the world evaporates and it's just the two of us, I'll boldly slip the letter into her delicate hand and say, 'please read this later...'"

"You sound like a girl... it's kinda cute!" the girl prods the boy's face with her index finger.

"H-hey!" he scolds, "Don't tease me on my birthday!"

"But you make it so easy!"

"Luuuuce!"

Just then, the intercom buzzes an announcement, "Approaching toll station, toll station. If this is your stop, please gather your belongings and prepare to exit."

That's when Daisuke spots Risa Harada in the crowd of people waiting to board the train. He watches as she fixes her shoulder-length, mouse-brown hair while reading a small book. "There she is!" The 14-year-old blushes nervously as the train pulls ever so closer to his crush. _She's so beautiful. Now remember, "good morning," I lot, lose ourselves, slip the letter. _He starts to pull at his scarlet hair, playing with it much like a girl priming for a date.

Lucia lightly elbows him, a stern look on her face. "Dude! Chill out!" she hisses. The raven-haired, violet-eyed girl beams at him and reassures, "You can do this."

The trolley comes to a halt. To Daisuke's utter dissatisfaction, Risa enters the front rather than the back as he expected. "THAT'S THE WRONG DOOR! Awww... it's a disaster!"

"That's not true at all, Dai..."

"I spent all that time researching when Miss Harada boards the train! And writing that letter! It took me months to get it just right for this day!"

"You'll get your chance once we get off!"

As everyone slips out of the train, Daisuke begins to feel reluctant. He steps out and pauses to gawk awkwardly at Risa as she gracefully hops out of her car. Luce gently shoves the scarlet-haired, birthday boy toward his crush for a last bit of needed encouragement.

"Go get her, Tiger!" the girl of equal German-Japanese descent giggles. She takes a step back as Daisuke hurriedly clambers up the steps.

He timidly calls out, M-Miss Harada!"

Risa Harada turns and beams at the boy. With her usual chipper voice, she greets, "Niwa!"

"Good mor-" Daisuke begins to reply back before he stumbles on the stairs. He starts to fall backwards, however Risa catches his arm and softly tugs. The unbalanced boy finds himself nearly inches away from his crush's face, taking in those gorgeous, brown eyes of hers.

Completely embarrassed, the 14-year-old boy repeatedly apologizes to her on the trio's way to school. "I feel like such a klutz!" Dai whines,"S-sorry..." He's totally flustered by his clumsiness. Luce treads quietly behind the duo, smiling.

The younger Harada twin shakes her head gently, "You don't have to keep berating yourself like this. It's ok, really! You're too nice!" She giggles, making Daisuke's heart flutter. Risa admits, calmly, "But, it's alright. That's what I like about you."

Her words cause Daisuke to freeze in his tracks. Luce almost smacks into his back at his abrupt stop in front of her. The red-haired boy's face grows redder than his hair while he stammers, "W-what... what did you say?"

She continues walking and doesn't face him, "Because you're a lot kinder than other people."

Daisuke reaches inside his bag for the letter. Now is the perfect time to give it to her. "Y-you think so?" he asks, faintly blushing.

"When it's my turn as classroom assistant, you always offer to carry things and you also took my place for cleaning duty."

"Well, that's because I... ya know..."

Risa faces him and starts, "And Niwa..."

Daisuke asks, trying to pry out an answer, "And?"

"You're so nice," she explains, "I almost can't think of you as just another boy I know from school."

"Yes?" Dai says slowly, moving the letter out ever so slightly.

She beams at him, "In many ways, you're my best friend in the whole world!"

Daisuke stops. He looks absolutely shattered. Even Luce is a little surprised by the way she worded her answer. "A... a friend?" he repeats, dropping the note. The poor boy didn't even get a chance to confess before his crush friend-zoned him.

Risa sees the note fall and picks it up. Examining it she spots her name has been written on the white envelope. "What's this?" she asks.

Daisuke snatches it back, shouting, "No! This is like a prop... or uh practice... uhh... how should I say this? Yeah... I like how your name is written, Miss Harada. I was practicing it, yes, practicing it! So, don't worry about it."

"But-" Risa objects.

Out of nowhere, her twin Riku rides in on her bike. "Hey guys!" the sporty girl with cranberry, short hair calls out, "I didn't interrupt anything did I?"

"Nope, not at all..." Luce sighs, shaking her head at the outcome.

"Riku!" Risa gasps as her sister slowly cruises up to them.

"It's unusual for Niwa to be this early, he doesn't have morning practice like we do. You too, Luce. Did you just tag along?" Riku asks.

Luce exhales, "You could say that..."

After being told by Daisuke to leave with the Harada twins, Luce rides atop the handlebars of the bike, now being used by Risa while Riku runs beside them. Luce sighs to herself quietly. _I feel kinda bad that I left Dai alone... even if he did tell me to give her some time alone to think. Poor guy, friend-zoned on his birthday..._

"Hey, Riku..." Risa cuts in the silence.

"Hmm?" her twin answers, picking up the pace a bit.

"What do you think it means if a boy has written a letter with a girl's name on it?"

"Oh! No doubt, it's definitely a love letter."

"Ooh, then that was-"

Riku interrupts, "Ah, did Niwa write a love letter?! H-hey, wait! Uhh... what did you do then?"

"What did I do?" Risa shrugs, "Well, he did have the letter, but didn't give it to me, so I didn't do anything."

"Maybe it wasn't meant for you," Riku suggests.

"That's what he said, but it had my name on it. Do you know anything about it, Luce? You're closer to Niwa than anybody else," the younger twin questions.

Luce makes up a quick excuse, pretending as if she was none the wiser,"A-ah! No, not really. All Daisuke asked was for me to come with him today."

"Oh..." Risa replies, "it's probably a good thing I didn't read it."

"Huh? Why's that?" Both Riku and Lucia ponder aloud.

"You know me! I don't want to settle for someone who's just plain and ordinary! I want someone who's taller and really stands out from a crowd! I've been working very hard myself to be suitable for someone who's just like that!" Risa babbles on.

Luce is very angered by those statements. This is her best friend she's talking about. The German-Japanese girl scolds, "Risa, that's really mean! How rude of you!"

"What do you mean?" Risa asks, slightly afraid of her friend's angered tone.

"Daisuke's a real sweetheart!" Luce defends, "You'd be lucky to have him! Don't call my best friend plain and ordinary in front of my face again!" The raven-haired girl lives for loyalty towards other people. Just because she is friends with both Risa and Daisuke didn't mean that she is going to let those comments about him slide.

Risa stutters, "I-I didn't mean anything by it, Luce! Honest!"

"Whether you meant it or not, your words still hurt! What if you'd said that to Dai's face?! After all the things he's done for you! Do you see any other boy dropping everything to help you? No. So, just stop and lay off Daisuke. Be grateful for what you've got and not what you want!" Luce vents.

"I'm sorry... I feel bad for Niwa, but... he's just not my type," Risa explains.

Luce grunts, "Whatever lets you sleep at night."

Throughout the entire school day, Daisuke had not always been 100% there. Luce made sure to take excellent notes for him to copy over later. The day being over, Luce quietly packs up her things from her desk in the back of the room. Sighing, she strides up to her best friend who has his head resting on his desk with a far off gaze.

"Dai... it's time to go home..." she lightly shakes him with a soft, gentle tone.

Takeshi Saehara on the other hand, shouts at him, "Daisuke, wake up! What's wrong with you?!" The son of Police Inspector Saehara violently shakes his classmate, "You aren't dead, right?!"

Luce shakes her head in disagreement, "He's fine... I think..."

Saehara shakes his shoulders again, "Look! You're going to have to snap out of it! You're like a zombie!" As the scarlet-haired boy's eyes drift up to his face, Takeshi continues, "Now, listen! There's something going down tonight that only happens once in a lifetime, and I need you there with me, got it?"

Lucia rolls her eyes and crosses her arms, "Once in a lifetime? Saehara, what nonsense are you yakking about now?" It isn't unusual for the enthusiastic reporter to-be to spout stories of events only gained by information obtained by his father's job. Some of it turned out to be actual news, while other times it turned out to be nothing but baloney.

"If you must know, Miss Tanaka-" the boy-reporter starts.

"Luce!" Lucia growls as her classmate hits a nerve. She never likes anyone referring to her by her surname. It only reminded her of her father, who she wanted no part of since her parent's divorce two years ago.

Saehara flinches, but corrects himself. In a relaxed, yet bored manor of having to explain himself to her, Takeshi states, "Luce... my pop gave me the scoop that something is going to happen at 11! Whatever it is, it's gonna be freakin' huge!"

Luce cocks her head in curiousness, "Really? So, what do you need Daisuke for?"

"Since I'm the reporter, he can take over my art room cleaning duties for me while I'm preparing for this groundbreaking story of mine!" Saehara says enthusiastically.

"Don't you think that's unfair for him," Luce objects, putting her hands on her hips in annoyance, "Come on, it's his birthday!"

Saehara completely ignores her and leans towards Dai's ear. He whispers, "I'll get you a picture of Harada... an 8 x 10!" Daisuke flushes and Takeshi knows he's got him sold.

Luce sighs and offers, "I guess I'll help too since you have to be home a certain time tonight..."

Outside the art room, Daisuke hangs his head in shame. "How'd he talk me into this?" the boy whines, knowing fully well that he got himself into this situation over a photograph of his crush that literally crushed his heart this morning.

"Easy..." Luce surmises, "You're a pushover..."

"T-that's not very nice... but it's true. Thanks for coming to help," Daisuke thanks.

Luce shrugs, "It's no trouble. It's not like I have anyone waiting for me at home... besides Spines..." That really is the only thing worth coming home to for Lucia, her pet hedgehog.

Daisuke gasps in disbelief, "Your mom's on another trip?! Already?! Didn't she just get back?!"

"Yup. She got back this weekend. Left two days later. Sometimes, I think she's avoiding having to spend time with me..." Luce grumbles.

"No way," her best friend objects to assuage her feelings, "Your mom adores you, Luce!"

"If you say so," Luce sighs.

Daisuke swipes the entry card for it only to read "ERROR." Daisuke examines the card, "Huh?" The card is actually for the Azumano Middle School Science room. In Saehara's haste to get out of here, he'd grabbed the wrong card for the duo. "The office is on the other side of the school! How did this happen?! This was supposed to be the day I stopped being a loser!" Daisuke complains, sounding almost on the verge of crying.

"Daisuke Niwa, you are not a loser!" Luce yells in defense, "Just because Risa is being stupid does not mean that you're a nobody! Don't be so hard on yourself! Girls can be so cruel and not even know it!"

"T-thanks, Luce," Daisuke says, "But that's easy for you to say. Everyone likes you. You're like one of the most popular people in school."

Lucia shrugs and comments, "Yeah, and I have a workaholic mother and a cheating, deadbeat father. No one's perfect Dai. You need to love yourself more."

Daisuke smiles, feeling much better by her words. He nods, "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." The boy soon resorts to using his hacking skills to open the locked door.

As the duo walk in, the feel a presence behind them. They stop and whirl around. "H-huh?!" the two gasp in surprise as their classmate appears behind him.

"Hi-Hiwatari?! D-did you see that?!" Daisuke stammers, worried that he may have been caught. Only Luce knows about his special training that his mom and grandpa had done with him.

The light blue-haired boy asks, "See what?" Daisuke and Luce figure that he didn't catch them breaking into the room to clean it.

Luce flips on the lights while hiding a blush of embarrassment and surprise.

"Nothing..." Daisuke catches himself before moving on to a new subject, "Uhh... did you know they got a reproduction of "Goddess Laden" by Jinel? Look!" the 14-year-old, redhead points to the painting hanging high above their heads.

Satoshi observes the painting before turning back to his classmate, "Yeah, I saw it already."

"Oh, so what are you doing here?" Daisuke questions.

"Cleaning duty," the other boy explains, "the same as you two."

The three middle schoolers begin cleaning the empty classroom, sweeping up the dust mixed with dirt and pencil shavings. It is kind of awkward as they clean in silence. Daisuke and Luce occasionally glance at one another, but are almost too afraid to break the tense quietness.

Finally, Daisuke decides enough is enough, "So, where did everybody else run off to? Don't you think it's rude they're not helping?" Usually the cleaning groups comprised of at least 5 people. The job can be done with only three, it is just going to take a while longer than with a group of five.

"I told them they didn't have to help. I told them that... I needed some time alone with you."

Luce blushes as she realizes the awkward situation she got herself into by volunteering to help Daisuke. "W-would you like me to leave, S-Satoshi?" She never used his last name with him either. The two aren't completely close, but their desks are across from each other and they would occasionally have conversations here and there during their breaks. She blushes faintly as the sapphire-eyed boy smiles at her.

"No, there's no need for that," Satoshi answers before turning back to Daisuke, "So, Niwa... are you free tonight?"

Daisuke jumps, remembering his mom's words, "Oh! Uhh... umm..."

"What's wrong? Do you have something more important to do?" the other boy asks.

"No, it's just that... well, you see... today just happens... to be my birthday," Daisuke admits, telling a half-lie. His mom sounded like there is supposed to be something really important going on at home tonight.

Satoshi sighs, "Too bad. I guess it can't be helped." Pausing from his work for a few moments, his gaze returns to her female classmate. "What about you, Miss Tanaka?" he questions.

Luce blushes and sputters, "Y-you can call me L-Luce! I-I prefer Luce... and I uhh... can't. My mother is away... so... I h-have to be h-home..."

"A shame."

After the trio finished cleaning, Daisuke and Lucia split up from Satoshi to head home. The red-haired boy ponders aloud, "So, what was with you in the art room?"

"What do you mean?"

"When Hiwatari started talking to you, you were babbling like an idiot."

"I... I was not!" Luce flushes and turns her face away from him.

"Luce," Daisuke interrogates, "do you like Hiwatari?"

Luce dodges the question, "Sh-shut up!" She is stopped by the sound of the evening bell from the clocktower in the town. It's about 4:00 and it takes about 45 minutes to get back home.

Daisuke pales and shouts, "Oh no! I'm going to be late!"

"Go on, I'll see you tomorrow," Luce nudges her friend forward, "Night, Daisuke!" She walks her way home alone as she's done many times before. She plugs in her mp3 player and plays some music while she journeys through the town. When she finally comes home, she ditches her shoes by the front door and makes her way up the stairs. As she opens her door, she wakes up her pet from his nap.

"Hey there, buddy!" the girl greets, taking the small animal out of his cage to lay down on her bed. Flipping on the TV, she browses around some channels for the next few hours. A news report flashes on at 11 while Luce is in the middle of playing with Spines.

"We are just moments away from this specified time for the reappearance of legendary Phantom Dark. Will he really fly in like the legends say?" the reporter woman announces.

Luce turns up the volume, becoming interested in the news report. "So, this is what Saehara was talking about. For once, it's not nonsense," she mumbles to her pet, scratching him on the head affectionately. The small creature nibbles her finger as a thank you.

Suddenly, Luce jumps as the reporter shouts and the camera pans up, "It's Dark! After 40 years of obscurity, the Phantom Thief has finally shown himself! The burglar circles above, taunting the police " The camera zooms in on an object in the darkened sky being followed by bright searchlights. A close-up shot reveals a quite handsome boy with dark purple hair that rivals the shade of his eyes. "Amazing!" the woman says over the camera shot, "The Phantom Thief is actually a boy! He appears to look like he's no older than 18 years old!"

"Woah! How is that possible?!" Luce ponders. Her jaw drops as the Phantom Thief disappears in a flash. She leans ever so slightly forward on her bed, scooping Spines into her lap. Her eyes search the sky as the camera pans around, doing much of the same.

"The mysterious birdman has disappeared! The police are making their move, they're storming the building!"

The 14-year-old cradles her hedgehog in her arms. "Think he'll be okay, Spines?" Lucia asks her pet, looking down at his face. She shakes her head. "Man, why am I worrying? He's a criminal... hopefully, he'll be caught tonight." The raven-haired girl shuts off her TV. She places Spines back into his cage. The animal burrows himself under his shavings to go to sleep. Lucia smiles, "Goodnight, buddy. I'm going to check on Daisuke." Before she leaves, she fills up his food dish in case she doesn't make it home tonight to feed him in the morning. The middle school girl grabs her keys off her desk and flicks off the lights in her house. Luce bikes over to her friend's house, figuring it safer than walking, even if it is only down the street.

Reaching the Niwa household, Luce leans her bike against the house. She strides up to the front door and rings the bell. Daisuke's mom opens the door.

"Oh, Lucia!" she gasps in surprise, "What are you doing out here so late? Is everything alright?!" Emiko cared about her son's friend almost like a daughter. She had been the one to take care of Lucia whenever her parents left on their individual trips for their jobs. Even if she was friends with her mother since high school, Emiko still didn't always agree with Ada for leaving her daughter alone so often.

"I'm alright, Miss Emiko. Is Daisuke around? I wanted to check on him since he had a... rough day at school..." The girl peeks around the woman in front of her to see no sign of her son.

Emiko answers, "I'm sorry, dear... he's out."

"What? He told Sa- I mean me that he couldn't go out tonight," Lucia explains, becoming suspicious.

"Uhh..." Emiko struggles for an answer for her son's best friend.

Luce panics, "W-what's going on?! Where's Daisuke?!" The girl looks frantic, like she's about to bolt and go look for him around the town.

Emiko sighs and motions for the distressed girl to come inside. "Come in, Lucia... and we'll wait for Daisuke together. Then I'll tell you everything..."

* * *

**A/N:  
Okay, I know... I'm neglecting all my other stories and posting new stuff. But, to me, having notes of other fanfics feels like I'm neglecting those too.  
Honestly, I finished this chapter in a day. A day! Usually chapters take me like at least a week to write because I handwrite chapters, then type them out on the computer. Well, obviously not anymore. I can get so much work done if I stick to the process I have now!  
Anyway! Don't forget to review and let me know what you guys think!**


	2. Enlightenment

**A/N:  
Whoop. Totally finished this after going to the gym. It's a nice workout to make up for all the carbs they serve us on campus.  
Not that I'm too worried about losing weight. I actually need to gain weight per say... I don't know. I like being light.  
Anyway... Enjoy the read! Don't forget to review! :)**

* * *

Lucia struggles to keep the hood of the loaned, black robe from falling over her visible eye. She watches in silence as Daisuke's mother and grandfather stand over a piece of artwork stolen previously this night by Daisuke himself. It seems as though they are sealing a mysterious power within.

"In the name of the power of the holy spirits, please restrain the powers in this object!" Emiko chants loudly. After her chant, reddish-black feathers float up to the ceiling of the dark basement, lit only by a few torches, before descending down while glowing white and then enter the statue.

As the ceremony ends, Emiko flips off her hood and the lights flash on. Sounding chipper as usual, she chimes, "That should do it! Her power should be contained for the time being. Ok, time for bed!"

Luce argues, stomping her foot, "No! Not until you explain to me what's going on!" The raven-haired girl glowers with her visible violet eye. Emiko did promise to explain everything once Daisuke returned home.

"Right, right... Daisuke, look here," Emiko shows her son a picture of Risa taken for the school's yearbook.

Daisuke blushes and doubles over. "No!" the boy groans, shutting his eyes tight, "I'm starting to change again!" Suddenly, Daisuke is no longer in front of Luce. No, it's the boy she saw on the news. Daisuke turned into the Phantom Thief Dark!

"Eeeek!" Lucia squeals, jumping back and falling on her bottom, "W-what?!" The girl's mouth gapes like a fish's as she tries to process it all.

Dark frowns and replies, "Oh come now, I'm not that scary." The Phantom Thief crosses his arms as he inspects the girl in front of him. For some reason... she looks very familiar and yet he knows he's never seen her before in his life.

Emiko introduces, "Dark, this is Daisuke's best friend, Lucia Tanaka."

Dark holds out a hand to the fallen girl. Politely and yet somehow seductively, he greets, "Nice to meet you, Miss Tanaka."

"My name is Luce," the violet-eyed, 14-year-old snaps, picking herself off the ground and disregards the hand held out for her.

Yup, Dark would have remembered a girl like her. Grinning, he turns to Emiko, "This one's feisty, I like her." The Phantom Thief holds back a laugh as Luce flushes red in anger and embarrassment.

"S-shut up! J-just change him back already!" Luce snarls, flipping her head away from Dark, ending the introductions then and there. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Dark study the same picture and turns back into an unamused Daisuke.

The 14-year-old boy complains, "That was not cool!" His annoyed expression rivals his best friend's. The two children are obviously not too thrilled about this whole scenario.

"See, Daisuke, as long as you like Risa, you can change back at any time," his mother soothes.

"But there's nothing fine about that at all! You guys lied to me!" Daisuke objects angrily.

"I was being metaphorical," Daisuke's grandpa, Daichi finally speaks up.

Emiko adds, "He's right, because you haven't stolen her! Your sacred maiden, get it?"

"What?! The sacred maiden?!" Daisuke shouts in disbelief.

Luce joins in too, "I still don't get it! Why is Daisuke the Phantom Dark?! And what's a sacred maiden anyway?!"

Emiko sighs, "We should have figured you'd find out anyway. For 300 years each Niwa male after reaching his 14th birthday becomes the Phantom Thief Dark. And the only way for Daisuke to be free of Dark is when his love is returned, isn't that adorable?!" Emiko cries in joy. Though her son seems a lot less enthusiastic than she is. Without a word, Daisuke bolts up the stairs and most likely up to his room. "D-Daisuke!" his mother calls to him.

"Daisuke..." Lucia murmurs before turning to Emiko, "I'll go talk to him." She runs up after him and finds the boy pouting on his bed, already changed into his pjs. She knocks politely on the door before walking in. "Dai? You okay?" she questions gently.

Daisuke shouts, sounding hopeless, "I'm going to be stuck like this forever, Luce! Why can't it be someone else?!" He cuddles his knees closer.

Luce sighs and climbs up his bunkbed's ladder. She sits beside him and soothes, "That's not true. Daisuke, we're still kids. I know you're scared but ya know... your sacred maiden will come to you when you least expect it. I know it seems tough now but... maybe you'll learn to like it." She pats his head reassuringly before beaming at him with a bright smile.

Daisuke gives a faint smile back, "Thanks, Luce."

"I'm always here for you, you know that," she replies.

"So, are you going home now?" the scarlet-haired teen questions.

"No, your mom won't let me. It's too dark for me to head back safely. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Goodnight," Luce yawns before climbing back down the ladder to sleep in the bottom bunk. She'd slept here many a nights not only did she have a pair of pajamas here in a drawer, but she also had a spare uniform in Daisuke's closet.

Daisuke leans over the railing, "Night, Luce." She's already curled up under the blankets, soundly asleep. He chuckles at his sleeping friend before going to sleep himself.

The next morning the two, per usual, head to school together. When they stride in the classroom door, Takeshi Saehara is loudly raving about something.

"It was Phantom Dark! There've been at least 2 accidents caused by his appearance. 2 completely different incidents on 2 opposite sides of the city, and no apparent connection between the 2 of them," Saehara rants, "The witnesses all say the exact same thing; 'I saw a bird.' We must conclude that this flying being in question is none other than Phantom Dark!"

Risa jolts over and huffs, "How dare you say that! Dark would never do something like that!"

"She's got a point, Saehara," Luce strides over, holding her arms across her chest, "You can't go slapping blame on people when you have insufficient information. Perhaps, we have a case of two crappy drivers. They could easily be blaming Dark to avoid the financial costs it will take to get the repairs for the vehicles." She flips her hair that fell to her shoulder back behind her.

Saehara puffs up his chest and gets in Luce's face, "What makes you two so sure?! You have any evidence he didn't?!"

Luce bit her lip, holding back a snarky comment. _At the time of the accidents... Daisuke was home... and he shares a body with Dark. But I can't just say that to him._

"As a matter of fact, I do!" Risa replies. She clasps her hands together and gushes, "Because... because... because no one who's that dreamy is capable of doing something like that!"

"What kind of proof is that?! The dude's obviously buzzing windshields!" Takeshi argues.

Luce stomps and shouts more forcefully, "Hey! I know her proof sucks, but Dark didn't do it!"

"That's right! The bird! I saw it last night!" Risa interrupts, "A strange bird was flying around the city! Maybe that caused the accidents!"

As Risa speaks on behalf of Dark, Lucia notices Daisuke run out of the classroom. "D-Daisuke!" she calls after him, ditching her bag and going after her runaway friend. As she turns the corner, she watches as Daisuke slams full force against the cement wall of the school. Her eyes tremble as he crumples to the floor and Riku Harada stands over him.

"Niwa?! Niwa?!" the cranberry-haired girl shouts. She shakes the unconscious boy's shoulders, frantically trying to stir him.

"DAISUKE!" Lucia squeals in horror. The 14-year-old kneels on the floor, cradling her best friend's head on her lap. Realizing that she has to remain calm, the raven-haired girl orders, "Riku! Go get the nurse!"

"R-right!" Riku nods, before sprinting down the hall towards the infirmary. Luce watches her go and waits with patience until help arrives about 5 minutes later.

She would have stayed, but the nurse told Lucia to return to class. The violet-eyed girl put up a fuss, but went back if only to take notes for Daisuke. After school, she runs as fast as she can to his house, seeing as he'd been dismissed early. She bangs on the door and Emiko lets the girl in without a word. Once Luce spots Daisuke, she tackles him into an embrace, "Thank goodness!"

Daisuke pats her back. He apologizes, "Sorry I made you worry..." Not only is Luce his best friend, she practically is his sister. She's practically lived with him since they were babies.

The phone suddenly rings and Emiko picks it up on the third ring. "Yes?" she answers, "Oh, hi! Just hold on a second, I'll get him. Dai." His mother looks over at the two teens.

"For me?" the redhead questions, walking over to take the phone.

"Your sacred maiden calls," Emiko grins with a wink.

Daisuke takes the phone and begins chatting with Risa. She's babbling about Dark stealing some relic tonight. He nods, "I'll try... your house? Right, see you there... so long..." Daisuke hangs up the phone and hangs his head in shame. "How'd I ever get myself talked into this?" Seeing that Luce is blushing while looking away, the scarlet-haired teen realizes that while he'd been conversing with his crush, his mother had changed his clothes.

Luce coughs, regaining her composure. "Dai, if you need me, I'll meet up with Risa so she's stays out of trouble and out of your way."

Daisuke smiles, "Thanks so much. I don't know what I'd do without you!"

"Good luck, Dai! Here, look!" Emiko flashes the wallet of Risa in front of her son's unsuspecting face.

"Aaugh!" Daisuke grunts before changing into his alter-ego.

Emiko smacks her palms to her cheeks, gushing, "You're so handsome!"

Dark streches with a wide smile. He yawns, "I don't get out enough!" The purple-haired, Phantom Thief notices Lucia and winks. "Hello again, Luce," the boy says, greeting the violet-eyed girl who still faintly gives him waves of nostalgia. It is going to bother him until he figures out just who this girl is.

"Hi..." Luce replies curtly, not falling for the Phantom Thief's player act. He may have Risa hook-line-and-sinker, but not level-headed Lucia. The girl flicks her raven-colored hair behind her all the while hiding half her face with her bangs.

Emiko hands Dark a card, "Good luck, Dark. The next target is at this place."

After examining it, Dark nods. "Somehow or another, I had a feeling it'd be there," he says, touching his chin.

"I'd better meet up with Risa before she does something stupid..." Luce goes to leave but is stopped by Dark's hand catching her wrist.

"Aren't you going to wish me luck?" he nonchalantly flirts, meaning nothing really by it.

Luce smirks back. Sharply she jabs with a mocking tone, "Do you really need me to? 'Legendary Phantom Thief?'" She bursts out laughing as Dark blushes ever so slightly in embarrassment while releasing his grip on her. The 14-year-old leaves to go back to her house to change out of her uniform and into something more comfortable to wear to meet up with Risa.

Luce changes into a light grey, tank top underneath a dark blue, red, and white plaid, sleeveless shirt. Accounting for the cool weather, she dons an off-white cardigan outlined in navy blue with two navy blue lines across the left forearm along with grey skinny jeans. Finally, she puts on her off-white, wool beanie and moccasins before heading out to their meeting place.

The raven-haired girl sees the youngest Harada twin pacing impatiently where she'd agreed to meet Daisuke. Calling out while waving, Lucia grabs her attention, "Risaaaaa!"

Risa pauses and cocks her head. "Luce? What are you doing here?"

"Daisuke called me last minute. I'm here to replace him. Come on, or we'll miss Dark!"

The two girls quickly make their way to the destined spot where Dark is to steal a golden relic of a bird. They stand farther back to avoid interfering with the police. Suddenly, the lights all go out and the street goes completely pitch black.

"What happened to the lights?" Risa asks quietly, grabbing onto Luce's cardigan sleeve.

"Dark's..." Luce murmurs, "making his move."

"You think so?"

"It's only an observation. It's just something I'd think of if I was a police officer."

"Ya know, you seem real interested in stuff like that. I saw you reading a criminology book during break a few weeks ago."

Luce looks at her friend in surprise. She had been sure everybody in school knew. "You didn't know? I want to become a police officer," the violet-eyed girl admits proudly.

"Really?! That's cool..." Risa stops and quiets before speaking again in a more somber tone, "But... won't that mean you might arrest Mister Dark?"

"I dunno, Risa... he might be gone by the time we grow up," Luce shrugs with a sigh. If Daisuke finds his sacred maiden before she goes into the police academy, then yes, she wouldn't have to try and arrest the Phantom Thief... and technically, her best friend. But if he didn't... she just might have to...

"No! He won't go away!" Risa screeches angrily, clenching her fists.

Luce holds her hands up in peace. "S-sorry! I didn't mean to upset you," she apologizes with a slight bow of her head.

Risa shakes her head, realizing she had been rude. "I-it's okay, you were only speculating..."

The lights flip back on, causing Luce to snap her head up in the direction of the tower. "The lights are back..." she says quietly. She's sure Dark has stolen the relic. They just didn't see him in the blackout.

"We missed him..." Risa whines as the two girls start to head home. They have school tomorrow and if they didn't get to bed soon, they'd have an awful day trying to stay Luce almost slams into Risa as she stops. Daisuke has appeared from out of the bushes.

Luce pales. Why wasn't he Dark?! Wouldn't it be easier for him to get away if he was Dark and used Wiz as wings?! Plus, Risa is here! He could change at any moment and that'd be really bad!

"Niwa?" Risa asks. She grins when she realizes that it is her classmate, "Hey, you came to see me after all!" She takes a few steps towards him, but stops as he runs away.

"Please, don't come any closer!" Dai shouts, not turning back, "Don't look at me!"

"Daisuke!" Luce calls out. She stops when she figures out why he is running away from them. _He's going to change!_

Risa shouts after him, "Niwa... wait! Come on, Luce! NIWAAA!" the brunette lurches away, running much faster than usual.

"R-Risa! That's not a good idea!" Luce shouts, taking off after as well. As she rounds the corner, she bristles as Dark holds Risa's chin, tilting her face up.

"How would you like to go on a date with Phantom Dark? Or something like that?" the Phantom Thief flirts with a wink and a small laugh, causing Risa to blush.

Luce storms up and rips Risa out of his grip. Tapping her foot angrily, she scolds, "How would you like to get caught and go to prison the longer you stay here?" Her visible violet eye burns into his own violet ones.

Dark smirks, "Still as feisty as usual-" He is cut off from making another remark by the sound of a bird's cry. The golden relic is speeding towards them, with an obvious intent to harm them. Dark blocks it, knocking it away with a single, black feather. "Quick! You two run and hide!" he orders the teenage girls.

Luc agrees, it's not safe for her and Risa, "Right! Risa, time to go!" The raven-haired girl latches onto the brunette's wrist. Though, the younger Harada twin refuses to budge. "RISA!" Luce shouts, realizing the relic is aiming right for her. She jumps in front of her friend to block it to only have Dark jump in front of her to seal the relic back in it's original artwork form.

Without a word, Dark disappears. Luce will have to thank him later for saving them. "He's gone... let's go home, Risa..." Lucia sighs, suddenly feeling exhausted.


	3. Disappearing Act

"Miss Harada! So, did you talk to Dark last night?! Don't let him sweet talk you! Don't ever trust that jerk!" Daisuke shouts, pretending that Luce is Risa, pinning her up against the wall. His face is flushed red as he continues to practice confronting his crush about the Phantom Thief. He backs up and quietly asks, "H-how was that?"

Luce can't hold it in any longer. She loudly bursts into a fit of laughter. The 14-year-old is laughing so hard, she's crying. "I... I'm sorry, Dai! I just... can't take you seriously like that!" she giggles uncontrollably as her best friend flusters.

Daisuke whines, "Luuuuce!"

Spotting Risa walking with Riku and another classmate, Luce gives Daisuke a nudge in their direction, "Oh! Here's your chance. Go confront her for real, lover boy!" Lucia runs off in the opposite direction and smacks right into Satoshi Hiwatari, knocking herself flat on her butt. She snaps her head up, blushing like mad after slamming into her own crush. "Aaah! I'm so sorry!" The German-Japanese girl apologizes.

Satoshi just lightly smiles, "It's quite alright." The blue-haired, sapphire-eyed boy helps his classmate up.

Remembering they have all their classes together, Lucia suggests, shyly, "Umm... Would you... like to walk with me to class?"

"Sure, Miss Tanaka," Satoshi responds, using the taboo name.

"Please, call me, Luce," the raven-haired girl politely requests, not snapping at him like she would anyone else, "I don't like being called Miss Tanaka."

Satoshi nods, remembering that it was about her estranged father that she didn't like to be referred to in a formal honorific, "Of course."

The two classmates walk together conversing. Satoshi makes a funny comment about one of their homework assignments which causes Lucia to giggle cutely and blush. Seeing her brightened face and pretty smile, Satoshi suddenly halts, clutching at his heart. He didn't feel so well all of a sudden.

"A-are you alright?!" Luce questions, lightly touching the doubled over boy's back, "Do you need to go to the infirmary?"

Satoshi flinches with her touch and moves away. "N-no... I just remembered... I have something to do. S-sorry!" the boy coughs before quickly striding away.

Luce feels very concerned. It isn't usually like him to run off like that. Even if he is known as the class recluse. Lucia wants to be close to him, not just because she likes him, but so that he had someone to rely on. He never got close to people... and it intrigued her. She is a social butterfly, known by everybody in the school. But Satoshi keeps to himself. Her violet eye saddens. "Sa... Satoshi..." the middle schooler murmurs before shrugging her shoulders and heading to class by herself.

Throughout the day, Satoshi keeps his distance from Lucia. He tends to shy away whenever she tries to draw closer. He won't even speak to her about the notes she couldn't see while on break. He only handed her his notebook and excused himself. Luce sighs, deciding to walk by herself to head home instead of with Daisuke. She can't figure out why lately, Satoshi has been so distant to her.

Sitting on her bed, finishing up the last of her homework, her cell phone goes off. She picks it up and answers, "Hello?"

"H-hey," Daisuke's voice comes from the other line; he sounds a little distressed, "Would it be much of a trouble to stay with Miss Harada?"

Luce's heart stops. Something's wrong. Calmly, Luce questions, "Daisuke, what happened? Is Risa okay?" She has to remain calm as to not send him into a panic.

"Her sister... disappeared... like all those other girls," the scarlet-haired boy replies quietly.

Luce almost drops her cell in shock. "What?! Riku's missing?! Daisuke, I'm going to head right over there! Make sure she knows!" Luce hangs up her phone and changes into a loose-fitting sweater that fell off one shoulder and a pair of old jeans. She hurries outside and hops on her bike to tear over to the Harada's.

Once she reaches the front of the Harada residence, she ditches her bike in the yard, bolting up to the door. Luce rings the doorbell and almost instantly Risa answers. Seeing her standing outside, the younger twin's eyes tear up and she crashes into Luce's arms.

"L-LUCE!" Risa cries while Luce just hugs her tighter. Sure, the two twins got into their fights, but they still were very close to one another.

Luce pets her friend's hair. "I know... I know... let's go inside. I'll make some hot chocolate for us. You go upstairs and rest," she gently says, leading Risa back inside from the cold. Taking her advice, the younger Harada slowly makes her way back upstairs while Luce makes some hot chocolate in the kitchen. _Why would Riku just up and disappear? It's not like her to run away when they have an argument._

Finishing the drinks for the two of them, Luce carries a tray with the two mugs up to Risa's bedroom. She politely knocks and the door and calls through the oak, "Risa, I brought you hot chocolate." As she opens the door and walks in, a pure white, glowing unicorn steps in from the balcony. Luce suddenly feels dizzy and sleepy as her eyes glaze over. The mugs fall off the tray as she unconsciously tips it forward, breaking on the floor and staining the carpet. The last thing Lucia sees is the carpet as she passes out.

"LUCE! MISS HARADA!" Daisuke's distressed yell, stirs Luce from her slumber. She lifts her head to see that the unicorn has kidnapped her and Risa.

"NIWA!" Risa screams in fear.

Luce notices that the unicorn is heading straight for a painting. She shrieks, "DAISUKE!" Both she and Risa reach out for him, hoping for him to rescue them. Except he is powerless to stop the mystical creature as it enters the painting. As they pass through the frame, the raven-haired blacks out again.

Having no choice, Daisuke changes into Dark to save his friends and crush. Seeing the girls all standing with a little girl, Dark runs up to Risa first and shakes her. "Hey, wake up," the Phantom Thief shouts.

Risa nudges him away, not acting like herself. "Don't bother us while we're playing." Her brown eyes are glazed over; she's in a trance of some sort.

Dark moves onto Lucia, shaking her a little more violently to attempt to stir her. "Come on, say something snarky!" he pleads.

The raven-haired, violet-eyed girl glares. She hisses, "Misaki's waited so long. Why must you continue to disturb us?"

"Not you too! It seems your friend here makes all the rules..." he mumbles, staring at the little blonde girl beside Luce, who must be Misaki.

Misaki orders, "Mister Unicorn, someone came to my party uninvited. Please, show him out." The white creature that had abducted all these girls flies out from nowhere and drives straight for Dark, making him leap away from the girls.

The unicorn continues to barrage Dark with attacks which he dodges one after another. As it doubles back to attack him again, the Phantom Thief draws out a single black feather to try and defend against the mythical creature. To his surprise, the glowing beast splits and converges behind him before blasting Dark with beams of light.

"Gaaaah!" Dark cries out in pain. The sound of his voice snaps Luce and Risa out of their trances.

"DARK, NO!" the brunette screams in fear.

Lucia watches in horror as the unicorn that kidnapped her and Risa along with the other girls here continues to attack Dark over and over and over and over. Tears in her eyes, Luce finds herself yelling, "D-DARK!"

Risa turns on Misaki, panicking, "Make him stop! You can stop him can't you?!" She has to be able to stop the unicorn.

"But the unicorn is just trying to make me happy. He made this paradise just for me," the little girl argues.

"This isn't a paradise," the younger Harada shouts, shaking her head angrily, "it's a fantasy! Stop it right now and change everyone back to normal!"

Misaki objects, "I can't. Not after I've waited for so long. Everyone's here!" The little blonde girl begins counting on her fingers, "How long has it been know? I can't count that high. So, why can't I have some fun? I deserve it and I've waited for so long!" The little girl tries to hypnotize Risa back into her trance.

Before she can, Luce bolts over, and shakes Misaki by her shoulders. The German-Japanese girl snaps, crying, "JUST STOP IT!" Risa and Misaki look at her in surprise. Risa's never seen her so upset before. Lucia is usually pretty calm unless you truly aggravate her. "YOU'VE TAKEN EVERYONE AWAY FROM THOSE THAT LOVE THEM! You... more than anyone else... should know what it feels like... to be utterly alone!" Luce scolds, tears spilling down her cheeks finally, "How could you wish this on anyone else?! Stop this, Misaki!"

The girl in her grip begins to cry which distracts the unicorn enough for Dark to seal the unicorn away, using the feather to call Wiz forth. The unicorn charges Dark again. The Phantom Thief, using his wings, turns in the air, the unicorn missing him by a few inches. As it lunges to attack again, Dark seals the unicorn away with another black feather. The fight is over.

Using his magic, Dark sends the still entranced girls out of the painting. The only ones left are Risa, Lucia, and Misaki. "Are you ready?" he asks the two girls he came here to rescue.

They nod, "Yes..." They go to walk with Dark, but pause to glance back at the lonely painting girl. She they didn't condone what she did, but they understood. Luce knows exactly what it is like to feel like no one is around to be with you.

Dark grabs their hands, reassuring, "Don't worry, she won't be lonely." The trio leaves the painting and watch over the other girls who are comfortably resting while their parents and loved ones come to collect and reunite with them.

Dark stands with Luce while Risa hovers over Riku, waiting for her to wake up. He leans in close to Luce's face, "So... you were worried about me?"

"W-what?!" she stutters, flushing, "I-I was not!" Her visible violet eye glares him down.

He smirks, "Then why did you cry while I was fighting the unicorn?"

Lucia flushes again. "Don't flatter yourself! I... I was worried about Daisuke!" she hisses, lightly punching him in the chest.

"And my name. You called my name," Dark adds, laughing.

"S-shut up!"

"Just admit it, you like me."

"I tolerate you... there's a difference."

Dark chuckles, "Now, there's the snarkiness I remember!" He pecks his tamer's best friend's cheek, causing her to reel back in anger.

"If you want to flirt, go flirt with Risa!" Luce snaps, shooing him away.

"As the lady wishes," Dark mocks before heading over to the Haradas.

Lucia folds her arms across her chest and smiles. Maybe he wasn't so bad. She just had to get used to him.


	4. The Darkness Within

**A/N:  
Enjoy the read! Please review!**

* * *

Satoshi Hiwatari is just minding his own business, heading to his next class by himself like normal. Nothing is different about today, or at least it used to be.

"Satoshi! Satoshi Hiwatari!" The blue-haired boy turns to see his classmate Lucia Tanaka running up towards him, waving at him. He decides to not be rude and stop for her.

"Yes, Miss Tanaka?" Satoshi asks politely, expecting her to need something from him. It is unusual for anyone to approach him for any other reason.

The raven-haired girl laughs, shaking her head. "I told you to call me Luce!" she giggles with a bright smile. Unlike him, his classmate could easily talk to anyone.

Satoshi recalls her dislike of her surname because of her father who her mother had divorced about 2 years ago. From what he heard, Luce had caught her father one day with another woman. The betrayal did enough damage to her trust that his classmate no longer liked to be referred to by her father's last name. Still, it didn't seem to have affected Lucia's personality.

"Did you need something?" he asks.

Luce lightly shook her head. "Oh, nothing really. I just wondered if you'd walk with me to class," she answers.

"Gladly," Satoshi nods, "We are headed the same way."

So the duo begins walking to their next class. However, an awkward silence comes in between them. Luce knows that he is quiet, but usually he would speak with her since they sit next to each other in homeroom. She can tell there's something off as he gets this weird expression on his face.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Lucia asks concerned, breaking the silence.

Satoshi stops suddenly. He cocks his head confused by what she means exactly. He replies, "No, why?"

Lucia shifts her satchel on her shoulder. "It's just..." she starts, "You just don't seem like yourself lately and I'm-"

The light blue-haired boy doesn't respond. He just walks away from her abruptly and into their classroom not too far down the hall.

Fearing she overstepped somehow, she blushes in embarrassment. She follows suit and silently takes her seat next to him. Every time she tries to catch his gaze, her crush averts his sapphire eyes. She bites down on her bottom lip. Sullenly, she decides it best to leave him alone for the time being, figuring she _**must**_ have insulted him in some way.

As Lucia leaves class, her violet eyes catch Satoshi being approached by two girls in her class. She pauses in the doorway to observe.

"Excuse me!" The light brown-haired girl says, "T-this is for you! Here..." Her classmate holds out a letter which Luce can only assume to be a love letter. The girl shyly, bows her head, avoiding Satoshi's gaze.

Her friend continues, "You don't have to respond if you like, but she's had a crush on you for so long."

Luce pauses, waiting for his answer. She felt it would be beneficial for her to stay for the answer. If he said yes, then she would have to give up her own crush on him.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't have time for this..." Satoshi rejects the letter and the girl's affections.

Seeing enough Luce follows after Daisuke who she spots heading down the hallway. They should be leaving school, so she wonders what he's up to. She finds him on the computer in the computer lab with the lights off. Shutting the door behind her so that it locks, she strides up to see exactly what he's looking at. She's horrified to see that her best friend has hacked into the school records to look up Satoshi.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Luce shouts, angered that Daisuke would hack into the computer system here to look up someone's school files. This could easily get him arrested if someone found out.

Daisuke pays her no mind, motioning for her to take a closer look at the screen. "Luce, look! He graduated high school at the age of 8 and briefly studied abroad!" the red-haired boy explains, "At 13 he graduated from Lagoon University and worked at Police Headquarters before becoming chief commander of Dark Countermeasures!"

Luce whistles, "Woah..." She'd never known that about Satoshi. She also was surprised to find out her crush was in charge of Dark's capture.

Suddenly, she feels two hands grip her shoulders from behind her. "Are you two _**that**_ interested in me?" Satoshi asks, leaning close to Lucia's ear. He lets her go as soon as she squeals in surprise, holding his hands up in submission. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, Luce," the light blue-haired boy apologizes.

"H-hello there, Hiwatari..." Daisuke stutters, knowing he's practically been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Satoshi smirks, "You two were so immersed into all of this, you didn't even hear me creeping up from behind you."

Daisuke shuts off the computer quickly. He laughs nervously, "Why no, we didn't. I was _**sure**_ Luce locked the door behind her..."

"I do know a few tricks," Satoshi replies, "But not as many as you do..."

"There you are!" Risa's voice comes from the hallway. She's standing in the doorway. "What are you three up to?" she questions, smiling. Daisuke looks so happy to see her. "I've been looking all over for you, Niwa!"

She gave Daisuke all he needed to escape. "M-Miss Harada!" he exclaims, bolting over to her, "You need me for something? I've got to take care of this, Hiwatari, we'll catch up later! Let's go, Miss Harada!" He quickly leaves with Risa, ditching Lucia with Satoshi.

Satoshi stares down Luce, making her flush uncomfortably. "I... I uhh..." Luce stammers, trying to think of a way to get out of this situation herself.

"Luce?" her crush asks, not letting his gaze waver.

Luce gulps, "Y-yes?" Her eyes can't help but look away for any escape routes. For some reason, she feels threatened, like she shouldn't be here.

"What do you know... about Dark?" Satoshi continues, taking a step towards her.

"A-about... D-Dark?" she repeats, drawing back as he steps closer.

With every step back his fearful classmate takes, Satoshi takes another forward. He interrogates, "You must know something... anything is fine..."

"I... uhh..." Lucia gasps as her back hits the wall. _Shoot! He's got me pinned!_ She blushes and tilts her chin down as Satoshi draws his face near hers.

"Why are you running?" Satoshi asks calmly, "I just want an answer..." His sapphire eyes lock onto her face and her trembling, visible, violet eye. Then a sharp pain in his chest causes him to flinch and back up. He hunches over, coughing.

"S-Satoshi?!" Luce questions, concerned for his well-being. She takes a step forward but is stopped by him shooting her a look.

Satoshi pants, "I'm... fine... j-just go..."

Taking this as her one chance to escape, Luce flees to the courtyard.

Satoshi cringes as he watches her leave the room in a hurry. _I should have known... every time I get close to her..._

Luce spots Risa and Daisuke sitting on a nearby bench in the courtyard. "Help me... cook for Phantom Dark!" she hears Risa request. That makes her blood boil. _Risa! How could you?!_ The German-Japanese girl can't believe Risa would be so selfish as to ask Daisuke when she knows how he feels about her, to help cook a meal for her crush.

"Niwa?" Risa asks, "Niwa, can you breathe?!"

Daisuke nods and gets up slowly, "I... I'm alright..." He starts walking away from her, slouching in depression.

Risa calls after him, "Are you sure?"

"Yes... see you..." Daisuke mumbles back, heading into the school again.

Risa catches eyes with Lucia only to receive a glare and a shaken head. Luce turns around to chase after and comfort Dai. Once she finds him, she sees that he's on a collision course with Satoshi, who can't see because of all the ice trays he's carrying. "Daisuke! DAISUKE, LOOK OUT!" Luce screams a little too late as the two boys slam into one another. The trays go crashing to the ground. Luce runs up to make sure no one is hurt.

"Are you two okay?!" the raven-haired girl asks.

"Yes, I think so..." Satoshi responds, seeming to be back to his normal self.

Daisuke offers, "Tell you what, I'll carry half to make it up to you."

"Let me take a few too," Luce adds, "Since I'm here."

Satoshi smiles, "Well, that is a nice gesture. I'd like that."

Each middle schooler takes 2 trays to carry to the freezer. Of course, they had to pass by the school's track. Luce notices Riku practicing with the lacrosse team. Seeing that she is busy, the raven-haired girl decides not to call out to her friend.

Once the trio reaches the freezer, Daisuke asks the question that had been pestering him since they met up with Satoshi, "How'd you get stuck doing this? Shouldn't it be someone from the cafeteria? Did you get in trouble or something?" Even Luce knew that wasn't a possibility. Satoshi was never in trouble.

Satoshi opens the door and the group places the ice trays on the floor to the side.

Luce shivers at the frigid temperature in the room. She rubs her hands together, trying to heat them up. "It sure is cold in here..." she comments beginning to shake.

Daisuke takes notice and question, "You okay, Luce?"

"Y-you know me... I'm not a fan of the c-cold..." she lightly laughs while starting to chatter.

"Negative 12 degrees Celsius to be exact," Satoshi adds.

Without warning, the door makes a loud clicking sound.

"THE DOOR!" Luce and Daisuke shout in surprise. They both run over to the door and struggle with it. Satoshi calmly walks over and tries the door himself.

"It's not use," he concludes, "It seems to have locked itself automatically. We're completely shut in..."

Luce loudly and frantically bangs on the door before giving up to huddle by a nearby wall.

Daisuke continues banging and yells, "ANYONE THERE?! CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?! WE'RE LOCKED INSIDE OF HERE!"

"No one's there, you're wasting your time. The staff has gone home for the day," Satoshi scolds.

"Then let's get creative!" Daisuke says, trying to hack the lock. To his surprise and suspicion, he fails at unlocking the program.

Satoshi shakes his head, "You'll have to get more creative than that..."

The two boys begin to think of ideas on how to get out of the freezer. They watch as the temperature begins to drop. Luce continues to sit, cuddling her cold knees to her chest in an attempt to stay warm.

"Negative 20 degrees Celsius, don't your fingers feel numb?" Satoshi turns to his classmate sitting against the wall, "How're you holding up, Miss Tanaka?"

Luce is shivering so badly, she doesn't even respond to being called by her last name like usual. The girl doesn't even look up. She looks like she's in a lot of pain.

"Luce?!" Daisuke cries, taking notice of his best friend's deteriorating condition, "Hey, are you alright?! Luce, answer me!"

Satoshi sighs and takes off his long sleeved, uniform shirt. He walks over and drapes it over her head to lock in some of her body heat. "Here... this should keep you warm," the sapphire-eyed boy gently and kindly murmurs. He smiles as his classmate nods in gratitude ever so slightly. Satoshi turns back to Daisuke, "I don't see any way out of this... unless one of us goes by the name of Dark..."

Daisuke turns defensive, feeling that Satoshi may be onto his secret, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"A joke... I thought I'd lighten the mood..."

Daisuke pauses, biting his bottom lip. _Is he trying to make me become Dark? _The redhead looks over at his shivering friend on the floor and frowns. _If it's the only way to save Luce..._

Suddenly, Satoshi flinches and gasps in pain. He pants, "It's happening... no, not now!" The boy grips at his heart before collapsing to his hands and knees in front of Luce, who is now forgetting her own problems.

"S-Satoshi! Satoshi, w-what's wrong?!" Luce shouts, rubbing his back, kneeling beside him.

"C-cold..." Satoshi manages to mutter before falling in her arms.

Luce blushes, but soon gets over it as she realizes the direness of their situation. She hugs him close to herself before draping his own shirt back over his shoulders. Luce faces Daisuke, starting to cry. "Daisuke! I'm... I'm s-scared! I... I don't know w-what to do!" the German-Japanese girl sobs, shaking now because of her fearfulness. She hiccups, trying to hold back her tears as she sees how much pain Satoshi is in.

_"Tell Lucia to let go of him, Daisuke! She's in serious danger if she's near him any longer! Change into me so I can free you two!" _Dark orders from inside Daisuke.

Daisuke disagrees, _"You know Luce won't leave him behind! And she's right! We can't just leave him in here!"_

Satoshi interrupts their mind-argument by gripping Luce's shirt. He struggles to pull himself off of her and leans his forehead against the wall. He turns himself to sit with his back against the wall. He quietly mumbles, "S-sorry... I'm not handling this very well, am I?"

"D-don't strain yourself!" Luce objects, cuddling closer to him. Her cheeks heat up and she avoids looking at him by staring at her knees. Daisuke does the same except he sits on the other side of Satoshi. The raven-haired girl suggests, "W-we should stay c-close t-to keep w-warm..."

As the trio huddles together, another silence befalls them. Lucia struggles to keep her heart rate down as she continues to stay within close contact with her crush. She can't help but wonder if anyone notices that they've been missing for the past half-hour.

"By the way," Daisuke interrupts the silence, "Why are you still in school?"

"What do you mean why?" Satoshi deflects with another question.

"You've already got a college degree. What's the point of attending middle school again?" Daisuke clarifies.

Satoshi shrugs his shoulders, "I dunno... I guess I wanted to see what it's like to be a normal 14-year-old..."

"That's a relief. I thought there was something wrong with you," Daisuke surmises insensitively.

Lucia comes to her crush's defense immediately. She snaps, "Dai! That was uncalled for!"

As soon as the words left her mouth, Satoshi pushes Daisuke away from him and lurches up. He looks annoyed now.

"Hey! What's gotten into you?!" Daisuke yowls.

"Stay away from me!" Satoshi screams.

Luce scrambles up herself and approaches the clearly distressed boy. "S-Satoshi, I'm sure h-he didn't mean anything-" she tries to explain, reaching to touch his shoulder.

Satoshi screeches, "YOU TOO!" The light blue-haired, recluse forcefully shoves his female classmate, unbalancing her on the semi-icy floor.

"Augh!" Lucia yelps as she falls sideways on the floor.

Daisuke rushes to her side and helps her up. "Luce, are you alright?! What the heck, Hiwatari?! How dare you knock a girl to the floor?!" Daisuke snarls.

"I don't need any friends, got it?!" Satoshi raves, "And I especially don't need to be friends with the likes of you two!"

Luce bites her lip. Finding the courage to speak, she tries to explain, "S-Satoshi... I was... We were only trying to help..." She silences herself when he sends her a glare. The raven-haired girl hides behind her thick, classic length hair.

"You idiot! Don't you get it?! We can't be friends!" Satoshi insults to the point of bringing his female classmate to tears.

Daisuke comes to her rescue, snapping, "Hey! Lay off her, Hiwatari! If I recall correctly, you're the one who was so interested in a friendship! Luce was only trying to be nice!"

Satoshi shouts back, "Don't you two know, you and I are-" Without warning, he hunches over, twisting uncomfortably. It is exactly how he was acting when he had Lucia pinned in the computer lab.

"S-SATOSHI!" Luce shrieks, lunging towards him in worry.

Satoshi snaps his head up, hissing, "DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" His warning isn't what stops her feet from moving. It's the fact that his left eye is golden. It's something that Luce can't fully comprehend.

_"Daisuke! Pull Lucia back! He's using his power! She's in danger!" _Dark warns_, "He's finally come out... Krad..."_

_"Krad?"_ Daisuke repeats, not completely listening.

_"Just as I live inside you, he lives inside Hiwatari."_

Satoshi yowls in pain before going unconscious, except he's floating a few feet off the floor.

Scared for his safety, Luce squeals, going to take another step towards him to see what's wrong, "SATOSHI!"

Dark shouts, frantically, _"Daisuke! Grab her!"_

Daisuke listens, yanking his best friend back and not letting go. He yells, "Luce, no! You can't go near him!"

Luce fights against him, hissing agitated, "HE'S HURT! DAISUKE, LET ME GO!" She freezes as she witnesses the pure, white wings protrude out of her crush's back.

And suddenly, Satoshi is no longer standing in front of them. In his place stands a fairly tall, lean man with long blond hair which he wears in a high ponytail. He has a long strand of hair hanging between his eyes. He has a pointy chin, slender jaw and golden eyes that seem to be inspecting every aspect of Luce and Daisuke. He dons a long white robe with golden lining and a black belt with golden buckles. A small white poncho with high collar and golden lining is worn over the robe fastened by a black clip.

"Is that... Krad?" Daisuke whispers to himself, but it is loud enough to be overheard by his best friend in his arms.

"K-Krad?" Lucia asks; confused as to how he knows this stranger.

The blonde man laughs, "It's been quite a long time... It's an honor to meet you again, Dark Mousy."

_"We don't have much time! Change into me so I can protect Lucia!" _Dark orders.

Before Lucia can react, a bright light blinds her and she hears a loud explosion from behind her and Daisuke's yelp in pain. She no longer feels his grip on her arms and whirls around to see a gaping hole behind her. "D-DAI... DAISUKE!" Luce screams. The raven-haired girl turns back to the man, shaking as Krad draws closer to her. Terrified, she screeches, "S-STAY AWAY!"

Krad shakes his head, but chuckles. He grins at her before softly murmuring, "Is that how you choose to greet me? After 40 years of separation? My dear... Lucia..."

"H-how... How do you know my name?!" Luce demands, trying to sound brave.

"I could never forget you, my love... Now... come here," Krad extends a hand towards the 14-year-old.

She screams, making a run for it, "N-no! Leave me alone!" To her utmost fear, the blonde male zips in front of her with lightning speeds, cutting her off.

"Are you playing hard to get this time?" he asks, "Has being separated for so long made you upset with me?"

"I... I don't know what you're talking about... I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE! GO AWAY!" Luce shouts, trying to slap his face.

Krad easily catches her by her wrist and tilts her chin up. His golden eyes look annoyed now. He hisses, "I think this joke has gone on long enough, Lucia. Do not pretend anymore that you have forgotten me!"

"D-Dark... h-help..." she manages to say before fainting in this stranger's arms.

Krad grins at the prize in his arms. For so long he's waited for this. And now, the love of his life is finally his again. He can finally have her for himself and himself alone.

"I guess if a lady calls, I must appear!" Dark's voice mocks from behind the blonde alter-ego.

Krad whirls around to get a glimpse of his enemy before he disappears. Krad turns back around for Dark to appear right before him.

"I'll take her now!" the messy, purple-haired boy laughs, scooping up the unconscious Luce, and zipping away.

"NO! SHE BELONGS TO ME!" Krad roars in rage as he throws a feather that has the characteristics of a small bomb. To his dissatisfaction, his nemesis dodges it with ease though he is carrying another person. Angered by this, Krad sends out a flurry of feathers which explode all around Dark, putting dents in the walls, ceilings, and boxes of frozen food.

"He doesn't care about saving his power," Dark mutters to himself, flipping to dodge another barrage of feathers as he hops about the room. He tightens his grip on the girl in his arms, knowing that if she fell out of his arms, Krad would snatch her up in an instant. Returning his attention to said homicidal maniac, he scolds, "Krad, keep pushing like this and your tamer will die! You'll hurt Lucia too! Is that what you want?!"

Krad smirks, "Either way, it doesn't matter much to me. In due time this body and Lucia will be mine!"

The Phantom Thief scoffs, "You look like an angel, but you think like a devil!" Dark spots the incoming swarm of feathers and bites his lip since he's in mid-leap. _Crap! If I let go of Lucia..._ Thinking quickly, he rolls on his back, somehow managing to drop her gently on the floor, and turns to block her from the blasts with a black feather. He flinches as he deflects much of the blasts but the force is still strong enough to almost unbalance him.

"That's the Dark I know," the blonde angel comments, holding up a single, white feather. He flinches as his host starts to regain control.

_"Enough!" _Satoshi growls, _"You're going to have to take control of my body some other day! I won't let you harm Luce!" _The 14-year-old boy forces the feather to dissipate.

Dark lunges while Krad is distracted, attacking with the black feather in his hand, "You let your guard down!" His feather connects with another white feather Krad manages to draw.

As the two magic feathers connect, a bright golden light surrounds them.

_"Just like old times, Krad..."_

_"I'd say our little reunion went very well..."_

Luce stirs after being unconscious for about 10 minutes. Lifting her head, her blurred vision clears and she looks to the side of her. She is horrified to see both Daisuke and Satoshi collapsed on the ground. "DAISUKE! SATOSHI!" the raven-haired, German-Japanese girl cries out, hoping for a response. She scrambles to her feet to rush to Satoshi's unmoving body. Tears form in her eyes as she notices the wounds on his back, figuring they must be from that Krad person.

"SATOSHI!" Luce screams, absolutely horrified of the idea that he might not wake up. She holds him in her arms and clutches his right hand. She can't help but shake, not because she's cold, but because she doesn't know what to do. They're trapped in here and both boys aren't waking up. "SATOSHI! DAISUKE! WAKE UP!" the raven-haired girl sobs, her voice cracking.

And then, the freezer door opens. The trio has finally been rescued by the Harada twins and Mr. Kaseda.

"NIWA!" Riku calls out, going to Daisuke's side, "Niwa, are you alright?! Can you hear me?!"

Daisuke mumbles, "How is Hiwatari? A-and Luce?"

Lucia consoles, "I'm okay, Daisuke." She still sniffles as Satoshi won't respond to anything she does. It doesn't help that she gets upset when Mr. Kaseda wrestles him out of her grip.

"And he's only got a small wound on his back," he reports, "Nothing to worry about." Mr. Kaseda lifts Satoshi onto his back while Risa restrains a distressed Luce so that Satoshi can receive proper care.

The next day, Luce and Daisuke tear off the trolley. The red-haired boy is a few inches in front of his friend. She complains, "Ooooh! Dai, we're late!" She tries to run as fast as she can to catch up. Unexpectedly, Daisuke stops right in front of her, giving her no time to react. "Oof!" Lucia exhales, slamming into his back. She peers over to see her crush peeking out of a fancy car. "S-Satoshi?"

"Hey, you two need a ride?" he asks in a much kinder voice than yesterday. Luce notices that he's not in the school uniform.

"Yeah..." Daisuke answers, taking a few steps towards the car.

Lucia smiles lightly and nods, "T-thank you." She gets in beside Daisuke and sits straight across from Satoshi.

Satoshi explains once the car begins driving towards their school, "I told them the freezer incident was due to a malfunction in the cooling system."

"Umm... good," Daisuke starts, "but..."

Luce interrupts, being quite upfront, "How are you feeling?!" She recoils and flushes once she realized how she sounded. She couldn't help it. She was really scared for him yesterday.

Satoshi ignores her bluntness. "Fine..." he replies to reassure his obviously concerned classmate. It was his fault for putting her in that situation in the first place. "Anyway..." he continues, "I have to leave for a while." He notices the shock and hurt on Lucia's face.

Her visible, violet eye quivers. Quietly, dropping her gaze to the floor, she murmurs, "R-really?"

"My plan got a little bit... out of hand... But irregardless of that, well, see... there's something I must do. I think it's better if I stay away," Satoshi enlightens.

Daisuke questions, "What?"

"W-what do you mean?" Luce demands, gripping the leather seat. Her crush doesn't get a chance to answer her before the car stops at the gate of their middle school. She follows Daisuke out but turns back around as Satoshi rolls down the window.

"Well, thanks..." Daisuke thanks.

Satoshi consoles Luce, seeing that she's clearly upset by all this, "We'll all meet again soon." With that said, the car rolls away and disappears around the bend.

Luce feels her cheeks heat up as the tears that began to form in her eyes spill over. She clamps a hand to her mouth to silence her hiccups. _Satoshi... I don't understand this at all..._

Daisuke looks at Luce sadly as she begins to cry. He knows that this whole situation is confusing to her and she doesn't know what to think right now. He also knows that Lucia really likes Hiwatari, so this must be hard for her. The redhead puts an arm around his sobbing friend, leading her away and inside the school campus.


End file.
